


Blood Sucker

by GoyardLunchbox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoyardLunchbox/pseuds/GoyardLunchbox
Summary: Park Jisung, the little boy who craves that scarlet liquid.





	Blood Sucker

Zhong Chenle found himself picking a fight with Park Jisung, their school’s intimidating but extremely quiet student.

The only way others could describe him was just weird. No one talked to him, or even looked his way. He was always just in the background, sitting out or skipping class. He wore old and dirty clothes, most of them being dark green or black. No one knew where he had come from; he joined their school in junior year and never introduced himself or made friends. He was no one, but yet somehow everyone made stories about him, or came up with their own version of him in their heads. 

After school the shy and adored Chenle got angry with Jisung. Jisung had randomly thrown a drink on one of their classmates and Chenle was very confused on why. What did his classmate do to him? All she did was sit and do her work peacefully. The fact that Jisung had ruined a poor girl’s day like that really irked Chenle. The thought wouldn’t leave his head. 

So once most people had gone home or started walking, Chenle decided to follow Jisung, to confront him without anyone noticing. When they started walking it was light out, but now it had turned cold and dark. Chenle wanted to talk to Jisung, but he was more intrigued on where he lived, more specifically, if his home life had any effect on his behavior at school. Sometimes Chenle didn’t know why he was so interested in Jisung, he had always found him cute. The boy has small and cute eyes, with blonde/ gray hair and a nice looking face. He seemed like a normal kid. 

Suddenly, Chenle was thrown to the ground, his back to a brick wall. They were now behind a store of some kind, Chenle too lost in his thoughts to even realize where they had gone. 

“Are you following me?” Jisung asked the boy. This was the first Chenle had ever heard his voice, it was deep and had an angry tone to it. “Why did you throw that drink today? It was rude and unnecessary. You seem to have a problem with everybody but we haven’t done anything to you.” Jisung’s eyes widened, as if he didn’t realize that he had thrown the drink. “I don’t owe you an explanation.” Now Chenle was a little fed up. He had followed the blonde haired boy all the way here just to be attacked and ignored. Chenle grabbed Jisung’s collar, now turning them and having Jisung up against the wall. 

Jisung smirked at this. He thought it was cute, the way Chenle was trying to act tough. He laughed, then turned serious as he removed Chenle’s hand with ease and pulling out a switchblade. He turned them around once again, getting way closer to Chenle now, their hips pushing into each other. Chenle let out a small gasp, not expecting the act. He was filled with pleasure but fear as well. While Jisung’s movements did turn Chenle on, he felt his blood go cold as he saw him switch out the blade in front of his neck. Jisung started to put the blade and drag it around on the boy’s pale skin, the pressure leaving red spots that would go away quickly. Jisung wanted more than that though. He wanted to cut Chenle. Chenle was frozen, he couldn’t say anything. Whether it was fear or pleasure that struck him, he couldn’t mutter a word or move a muscle. 

Carefully, Jisung took the blade to Chenle’s collarbone. Chenle finally came to, but could only let out a squeal, for the blade was sharp and cold against his flesh. The boy chuckled, the cut soon filling with the scarlet color he loved so much. He kissed Chenle aggressively, Chenle struggling to get away. But this only made Jisung go deeper with the kiss, using one hand to keep Chenle’s face in place. When he was done, he made his way down to where he had cut before, and started licking Chenle’s cut, the blood staining his tongue. 

“Ah, fuck” Chenle couldn’t help but feel pleasure. Jisung’s tongue felt good against Chenle’s skin, whether there was blood involved or not. At this point, Chenle didn’t care. Now obviously enjoying this, Chenle started to grind his hips against Jisung and grab his member through his rough jeans. Jisung was surprised at first but immediately went along with it. The two were now involved in an intense make out session at 9:30 at night, on a weekday, in the back of a convience store. 

Jisung had now traveled back up to Chenle’s lips, biting and pulling on them. The kiss soon became bloody and the boy loved every taste of it. But Chenle wasn’t satisfied with just kissing. He started to unzip Jisung’s pants and pull them down. Chenle quickly got to his knees and took all of him into his mouth. Chenle’s mouth was full of blood, the warmth making Jisung groan and grunt at every movement Chenle made. Jisung got tired of Chenle teasing him by going slow, so Jisung took hold of his hair and started to thrust himself harshly inside Chenle’s throat. Chenle cried and moaned while Jisung roughly tugged his hair. With one final push, Jisung released into Chenle’s mouth, Chenle catching all of it and swallowing. Chenle looked a mess, his collarbone still bleeding, the sides of his mouth stained with cum, and his hair messy. Jisung wasn’t finished yet. 

Jisung kicked Chenle to the ground, putting him on all fours. Chenle knew what was coming next, but he couldn’t even prepare for it before Jisung put all of his dick in Chenle. Chenle gasped and screamed, not expecting Jisung’s full size to fit in his tiny hole. Jisung was ruthless, never pausing or going slow, just rough and fast. Chenle couldn’t even keep up, his breath hitched and his moans loud. Jisung cut Chenle’s back, Chenle yelping out in pain, but that pain being overruled quickly with Jisung dicking him down.

”I’m going to c-cum!” Chenle moaned out, soon after shooting out, Jisung also filling him up. The two of them got dressed and started to walk home. Jisung didn’t say anything to Chenle after that. Not even a goodbye and not a good morning at school the next day. The both of them acted like it had never happened. But every time Chenle notices the cut on his bone, he thinks back to the once quiet boy who had moaned loud that night, behind the convience store. 


End file.
